


What Awaits in the Treasury

by Horusath



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horusath/pseuds/Horusath
Summary: A re-imagining of the part in the story where Vaan first meets Balthier and Fran.Vaan has finally managed to sneak into the Rabanstre castle treasury, but is confronted by two mysterious figures who want a valuable stone in his possession. As it turns out, one of them can be quite persuasive...





	What Awaits in the Treasury

Vaan could feel the blood pounding in his ears. 

He was running through a dark hallway in the lower levels of the Rabanastre royal castle, his body low and his breath ragged. With the help of Old Dalan, and some suspiciously incompetent imperials, Vaan had managed to make his into the deepest levels of the castle. If the rumors were true, the treasury would be somewhere in this area.

Just thinking about the riches that awaited him made his pulse quicken. To give back to the people...at least, that's what he told Dalan. It was true enough. The war had left many children orphans, and if it weren't for Migello and Old Dalan's kind-heartedness, Vaan knew more than one of them would have starved. But he couldn't deny that a part of him wanted the personal glory; Vaan, the man who stole from the imperials, right under the new consul's nose. It would be the stuff of legends.

Vaan thought he heard a sound, and pushed himself against a nearby wall. He stood motionless; the only part of him that moved was his chest, trying to contain the pounding of his heart. He'd come this far. If they caught him now...

After a terribly anxious couple of seconds without any follow-up to the noise, Vaan let his arms drop in relief. His hand brushed against something hard, and he instinctively jumped back. At the same time, the low groaning sound of moving stone echoed from ahead. Looking at the wall, Vaan saw a tiny handle that had been pushed down. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved towards the direction of the sound. When he reached a crossroads of hallways, he saw an opening at the end of the passage to his right. Even from a distance, Vaan could make out the glittering of jewels and gil beyond. His heart seemed to nearly leap out of his chest.

He found it: the Rabanastre royal treasury. 

Quickly, Vaan slapped himself in the face. He couldn't get distracted now. He'd made it this far, he could afford these last few moments of vigilance. Vaan approached the door like a predator stalking its prey, making absolute sure there wasn't a trap waiting for him inside. Once he crossed the threshold, he finally allowed himself to relax. 

The sight of all the valuables made his teeth water. There were expensive clothes, crowns worn by ancient kings, jewels of the rarest stones...and gil. Chests full of gil, overflowing until they pooled on the ground beneath. Looking at all this wealth, he felt a sense of indignation that there were still people, _children_ , starving outside. There was enough money here to feed the entirety of Rabanastre for the rest of their lives. 

As he let his eyes roam across the room, one thing in particular captured his attention: a large, fully golden statue depicting a female deity of sorts. One of her hands was raised above her head, while the other was cupped in front of her chest. As Vaan moved closer to inspect the marvelous construct, her face slowly started opening up. Vaan fell down and scrambled back as a bright light emanated from the hole that was once the statue's face. Slowly, the light began to dim, until it was only a soft glow. 

Carefully, Vaan got back on his feet and approached the statue again. In the crevice of her face lay a small, glowing stone. When Vaan picked it up, it was warm to the touch and filled him with an odd sense of contentment. He turned it around in his hands, inspecting every inch of it. Something inside him told him he needed to protect this stone with every fiber in his body. Enveloped in his research, Vaan failed to notice the arrival of visitors until one of them spoke.

"Fancy that Fran, we've been beaten to the punch by a little boy."

Nearly dropping the stone, Vaan whirled around. Two figures were standing in the doorway to the treasury, blocking his exit. One of them was a man. His hair was cut short, and he sported earrings alongside a myriad of exotic rings on his fingers. He wore an engraved golden vest over a silk white tunic, those two pieces of clothing surely worth more gil than Vaan would ever own. Vaan's eyes flashed to the man's waist, where he saw a customized belt which held a short rifle, a compass, and a variety of explosive devices. His leather pants were similarly customized with additional bags and pouches. Vaan knew what he was looking at. 

"Had enough of an ogle?", the man said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yo-you're a sky pirate!", Vaan exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement.

"So they say", the man said. "Yet all the title has ever given me is a warrant for my arrest and imperials scrambling for my attention at every corner. An odd trade, eh Fran?"

"You act as if you do not enjoy it", the figure next to him replied.

"Heaven's no, I wouldn't change it for the world."

Where before his attention had been wholly taken up by the sky pirate, Vaan now noticed his companion. It was a woman, though unlike any woman he had ever seen. She was tall, taller than the man, who himself had half a head on Vaan. She wore pieces of midnight black armor that clung tightly to her skin, and her long white hair cascaded out from underneath her helmet like a waterfall. Two long, white bunny ears topped her helmet. Awkwardly, Vaan noticed that her armor left a fair few spots on her body bare, exposing the smooth, brown skin underneath. Vaan's eyes were drawn to the swell of her breasts, pushed up and accentuated by the armor she wore. He felt something stir underneath his pants. 

The man laughed. "Looks like you've made yourself a new fan, Fran."

The woman raised an eyebrow at Vaan. He quickly cast his eyes down, his face red.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to get to know each other", the man said, walking up to Vaan. 

"We'll be taking that stone, boy."

The words cut through Vaan's embarrassment. He took a step back, clutching the stone to his chest.

"Think again. This stone is for the people of Rabanastre. All of the things here are!"

"A true philanthropist, eh?", the sky pirate said mockingly.

Vaan desperately tried to look for a way out, but he quickly realized that the only exit from the chamber was the one he came true. The same one currently occupied by the two strangers. The man seemed to have ran out of patience. 

"Enough, boy. We can do this the easy way, or the time consuming, horribly uncomfortable way. I'd rather not get any stains on this shirt, so what say you you hand me that stone, eh?" 

Vaan felt like his heart might break through his rib cage. Maybe if he just gave them the stone, they would let him have the other valuables. There was plenty of it to go around, after all. But there was something about the stone, something that made him want to protect it with all his might. 

Vaan swallowed. "No."

The man sighed. "Alright. I tried to be nice. Don't take it personally kid." Just as he reached out his hand towards Vaan, the chamber suddenly started vibrating as a loud explosion shook the walls of the castle. 

"What the...". The man jerked around, his attention temporarily away from Vaan. Vaan slowly backed off, until his back hit the golden statue. This caught the attention of the stranger, as he turned around again.

"Hey yo-" 

Voices could be heard through the ceiling, alongside the sound of armored boots and clanking armor. 

The man let out a frustrated grunt. "Fran, get that stone. I'll see what's going on."

The tall woman nodded. "I will."

With that, the man rushed through the doorway and disappeared into the dark. 

Vaan's momentary sense of relief swiftly evaporated as the woman started approaching him. She walked with the feline grace of a hunting cat, and Vaan's eyes wandered to her long legs, and the patches of exposed skin her armor revealed. The woman reached behind her back, pulling out a massive bow, it's immense size seemingly at odds with her delicate frame. Vaan wondered how he had ever missed it, but the thought was pushed from his mind as he realized what was about to happen. He tried to scramble back, but his path was blocked by the statue. 

"Please", he pleaded, his voice on the verge of tears. "F...Fran, right? You don't ha-."

Vaan stopped as surprisingly, she rested the bow against a nearby treasure chest, alongside a quiver of arrows. 

"Now...about that stone", the woman named Fran said. Her voice had an accent to it that Vaan had never heard before. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. Remembering what she was here to do, Vaan felt his resolve harden. 

"No. The stone is mi..uh, I mean, the stone is for the people. I'm not giving it away."

She smiled at Vaan, but the smile had a predatory look to it. 

"I have seen your eyes wander", she said, her voice taking on a sultry tone. "Do you like what you see?"

Vaan was paralyzed. He felt his face burn up. 

"I...uh...", he stammered. 

Fran whirled around, giving him a look at her back. Vaan felt something lodge in his throat. The armor she wore barely covered her backside, all but fully exposing her ass. The bulge in his pants began to grow, stretching the thin fabric of his pants. 

"As my companion said, we can do this the easy way", she said, taking a step towards Vaan. "Or the hard way." She took another step. Her voice made Vaan feel like he was being submerged in a barrel of warm chocolate. Her eyes caught the bulge in his pants.

"Aha", Fran laughed with mirth. "I see you have already made your choice."

"N-no", Vaan stumbled. 

"Ah? Perhaps you need some more persuasion?"

Fran slowly removed her helmet and undid the clip holding her hair together, letting the flowing white locks rain down her shoulders. Putting the helmet next to her bow, she then proceeded to undo the clips that tied her leg armor together. Every move she made seemed calculated to be as seductive as possible, her natural feline grace certainly helping her in that regard. Vaan stared at her long, perfectly smooth legs that seemed to go on forever, the brown skin free of any blemishes. After she finished with her legs, she started fidgeting with the armor on her midriff. All the while, she never took her eyes off of Vaan, daring him to stare at her exposed skin. Her body was perfectly toned, her stomach taut, but without any sign of musculature. With her midriff bare, all that was left were the armor pieces surrounding her crotch and breasts. 

"Now then", she said huskily. "Which part shall I do next?"

Vaan could barely speak, his senses overloaded by the half-naked goddess standing before him. "B-brea...".

Fran let out another laugh. "Your wish", she said, reaching for her chest, "is my command."

With one brief click, the armor surrounding her breasts fell to the ground. Vaan felt as if her were about to faint. Her breasts were perfectly sculpted: sizable, but not overtly so, proudly hanging from her chest without a hint of sag. One pitch black nipple adorned each breast, and Vaan nervously noted that they were hard as diamond. He fell to the ground, his legs unable to carry him anymore.

Fran seductively pinched each nipple with her fingers. "Surely these stones would feel better in your hands than that meaningless bauble?"

Vaan found that he had trouble breathing. The bulge in his pants seemed to be close to tearing through the fabric. There was still a faint sense of loyalty towards the stone, but he was having trouble keeping a hold of it, as if it was a distant memory, or a dream. 

"I...I..."

Fran let go of her nipples, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly. Her hands dropped towards her crotch. Vaan's pulse quickened. He eyed the armor surrounding the area as if he were beggar looking at a chest of gald. Suddenly she pulled her hands back.

"Do you want me to?", she asked innocently, a predator toying with its prey.

Vaan had trouble finding his voice. He wasn't sure he could remember his name if someone asked him. 

"Well, if you don't want me to...", Fran said, a tone of mock disappointment in her voice that made Vaan's sensed go wild.

"N-NO", he blurted. 

Fran raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean", Vaan stammered, "Y-yes, puh...please."

"Say it", Fran said, taunting him. "Say you want to see my pussy."

"I-I want to..."

"What?"

"YES", Vaan shouted, letting go of any and all restraints. "PLEASE, I WANT TO SEE YOUR PUSSY."

Fran's hands returned to her crotch. "Well, if you insist..."

With two clicks, the midnight colored armor fell to the ground, fully exposing Fran. She turned around in place to give Vaan a complete view of her body. Vaan felt his mouth water at the vision of perfection standing before him. He'd seen some images of naked women from magazines he'd managed to acquire down at the Muthru Bazaar, but nothing could have prepared him for the real thing. Her ass was perfectly tight and smooth, and all Vaan wanted to do was grab it and maul every inch of it with his hands. Her pussy was shaven, and Vaan noticed a slight glistening around its edges. 

"Do you want me?", Fran asked, her voice low and passionate. "Do you want this tight, sexy body?"

"Yes", Vaan said, his voice hoarse. "More than anything."

"More than...the stone?"

Vaan felt a pang in his chest as he remembered he was still holding the stone. The stone...he remembered what he'd felt when he first touched it. The warmth, the sense of contentment, the desire to protect it.... His eyes flashed from the stone to Fran. She put two fingers to her mouth, moistening them, and then seductively started rubbing her pussy. Vaan felt the stone fall from his hands. 

Fran smiled. "I thought so. Now, come here baby."

Vaan hastily got to his feet. He felt like his legs might buckle out from underneath him at any time as he made his way towards the nude ebony angel before him. When he reached her, he couldn't help but instantly grab her ass. 

"Oh my", Fran chuckled. "So bold."

Vaan barely heard her, his hands rubbing all over her tight backside, squeezing and mauling it, the beautiful brown skin smooth as marble. He pushed her ass cheeks together and pulled them apart, the sensation almost making him weep with how good it felt. When he finished molesting her ass, he moved his attention up, towards the two perfectly shaped globes that were her breasts. 

He cupped her right breast with his hand, feeling its weight, pinching and squeezing the nipple. His mouth closed on the left breast, his tongue roaming all over her skin like a happy dog. Fran moaned softly as she ran her hands through his hair. Vaan focused his attention on her rock-hard nipple, flicking it with his tongue, and sucking on it like a newborn babe. Vaan took in her scent, a faint, earthen like perfume that drove his head wild. 

He felt like he could stay in that position forever, sucking and squeezing her amazing tits, but Fran pulled him away from her breasts and bent down to give him a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled inside their mouths, her lips soft as silk, and Vaan let his hands wander all over her body, rubbing her breasts, squeezing her ass, touching her, feeling her to his heart's content. Fran, for her part, started rubbing the bulge in his pants as they kissed.

"What do we have here?", Fran quipped, pulling her face away from Vaan's. "Let me help you with that." 

She got down on her knees and started fidgeting with the straps on Vaan's trousers. When she got them loose, she pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift tug, revealing his rock hard dick. 

"Oh", Fran breathed, as she took in its full length. "Oh my."

Vaan felt her breath on his already sensitive dick, the sensation involuntarily making him slightly buck his hips. Fran smiled, and without warning engulfed his dick in her mouth. 

"Oh god!", Vaan moaned. He almost came then and there. The feeling of Fran's warm mouth around his dick almost made him melt. One of her hands was on his cock, moving it up and down alongside the movements of her mouth, while her other hand was furiously rubbing her pussy. She was treating his dick like it was water in a desert, lavishly licking it from its base to its head, not caring in the slightest about the spit and pre-cum that was spreading across her face. At one point, she started licking his balls while pumping his dick with her hand, keeping her eyes on his the entire time, and Vaan felt that he was reaching his limit. 

"Fran...Fran, I'm gonna-"

She ignored him, taking his entire dick in her mouth, all the way down to the base. She started gagging as spit began to fall down the side of her mouth, but kept his cock firmly in place. Finally, she pulled back out again, breathing heavily, a long strand of saliva mixed with pre-cum following her out. Instantly, her mouth was back on his dick.

Vaan's hips began to buck. "Fran, I'm gonna cu-"

Abruptly she stopped her ministrations, pulling her mouth away. Vaan felt a sense of frustration as he watched Fran scoop up the strand of spit and cum with her fingers, before slowly licking them clean. When she finished, she looked back up at Vaan.

"Not yet baby", she whispered. 

She laid down on the ground, spreading her legs invitingly. 

"Your turn now."

Suddenly Vaan felt his nervousness rise. 

"I-I've never done this before", he said. It was the truth. Sure, he'd fooled around a bit here or there with Penelo, but they'd never gotten farther than a few pecks on the lips. The thought of Penelo waiting for him outside sent a pang of regret through him. She was in love with him, that much was obvious. Vaan wasn't exactly sure what he felt for her, but he cared about her, more than anyone else.

But then he looked at Fran again, at her delicious chestnut brown skin, her perfectly sculpted breasts with the nipples sticking out like black diamonds, and her soaking wet pussy, and all thoughts of Penelo vanished like snow in the morning.

Fran chuckled at his confession. "My oh my, a virgin are we? Don't worry about that honey, just get your face down there."

Vaan obeyed her command, getting down on all fours until his face was level with her pussy. 

"Well?", Fran said. "Start licking."

Unsure of what he was doing, Vaan stuck out his tongue and slowly started licking the folds of her pussy. As soon as he started, Fran's breathing quickened. 

"Good...", she moaned. "Just like that, baby."

Encouraged, Vaan intensified his licking, burrowing his face in Fran's pussy and letting his tongue roam wild, licking and sucking her while she ran her hands through his hair. He was a starving man at the most delicious banquet in the world, and he was the only person at the table. 

"Use your fingers," Fran instructed, her eyes closed as she rubbed her breasts.

Vaan tentatively pushed a finger inside her drenched slit, slowly moving it in and out. Soon, he put a second finger in, all the while doing his best to continue his licking.

"Yes...you're a natural." Though Fran tried to appear in control, Vaan could tell her breathing was getting more labored.

He saw a small nub a bit higher up, and flicked it with his tongue. Instantly he felt Fran tighten her grip on his hair, which he took as a sign that he continue his ministrations. The more he kept going, the more of her juices began to spill. She tasted oddly sweet, like the nectar from a peach. The taste of it made every part of Vaan's body tingle. He raised his head in surprise, and saw that Fran was smiling at him with a knowing look. 

"Us viera naturally release an aphrodisiac from our sex organs when aroused. That's why I wanted you to go down on me."

But Vaan barely heard her. His body was burning up, his clothes were becoming constricting. He tore off his vest, quickly followed by his pants until, like Fran, he too was fully nude. 

"Aha, there we go", Fran said, her eyes lustful as they roamed all over Vaan's body. 

When Vaan tried to get close to her again, she put a hand on his chest.

"Ah ah, not so fast. How about you lay on the ground and let me take care of you?"

Slightly confused, Vaan lowered himself to the ground until he was lying straight on his back. His dick stood at full attention like the mast of a ship. Fran likewise rose from the ground. She brought one of her hands to her mouth and spit on it, before grabbing a hold of Vaan's dick, moving her hand up and down, spreading her saliva all over it until it was as wet as her own soaking pussy. Licking her lips, she carefully positioned her slit right above Vaan's cock. By now, Vaan's heart was pounding with the force of a thousand hammers. Capturing his eyes with her own, Fran smiled triumphantly as she impaled herself on his cock. Unable to stop himself, Vaan moaned loudly. 

"Fuck yes", Fran murmured. She began moving her body, slowly rising and falling back down on Vaan's dick, every move back down a whole new personal heaven for him. She was so tight that it felt like his cock was locked in a vise, but a warm, fleshy one that made his dick feel heights of pleasure he didn't think possible. Fran had one hand on his chest and another rubbing her breast, keeping her eyes locked on his as she rode his dick. 

 

"Yes...", she moaned, squeezing her nipple. "So...fucking... big!"

She sped up her movements, her breathing becoming more ragged. Instinctively, Vaan began to push up his hips, trying to match her movements. 

"Oh yes!", she shouted. "Fuck me, baby! You want this pussy? Show me you want it, show me you....AAH!" 

She never finished the sentence as she continued bouncing on Vaan's cock, the sloppy sounds of their copulation echoing through the small chamber. He could feel her pussy tightening around his cock. The sight of her breasts bouncing up and down were too much for him, and Vaan raised his upper body from the ground and brought his head to Fran's chest, voraciously sucking on her left breast while mauling the right one with his hand. Fran let her hands roam free through his hair, closing her eyes as she moaned loudly. 

"Yes...", she whispered. "Like that, baby, just like that."

Vaan felt himself nearing his limit, letting his body fall back to the ground.

"Fran....", he groaned. 

"Yes, baby?", she said, never stopping her movements. 

"Fran...I-Im gonna..."

"Cum?", she finished for him, looking him right in his eyes as she rocked her hips back and forth. "Do it, baby. Cum inside me. Shoot your load in this tight Viera body."

The words were enough to send him over the edge, and Vaan felt his mind go blank as he shot load after load into Fran's tight pussy. Fran moaned loudly as she seemed to be reaching an orgasm of her own, squeezing her nipples with her fingers as her body convulsed. The sudden tightening of her pussy likewise made Vaan moan, as he continued to blast his seed into her. Exhausted, Fran fell down on his body and attacked his mouth, forcing her tongue inside his mouth as they passionately made out. 

Eventually, after Vaan had fully emptied his balls, Fran got off his dick and rolled off of his body. Vaan's cum was leaking from her pussy, pooling onto the ground below. 

"Gods, I needed that", she murmured. 

After lying on the ground for a brief moment to catch their breaths, the pair slowly got back on their feet. Using some of the rich garments lying around, they cleaned themselves up, removing all the sweat, spit, and in Fran's case, excessive cum from their bodies. When the two of them were somewhat presentable again, they proceeded to put their clothing back on. Vaan felt a sense of regret as he watched Fran cover up that perfect, brown body of hers, though it wasn't as if her armor was all-encompassing to begin with. Finally, she put her helmet back on and strapped the giant bow to her back. She reached for the ground, and picked up a small stone. 

"I...", Vaan began.

Fran raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip. Even though he'd just cum several times, he felt something stir in his pants again. 

"Yes?"

"N-nothing...", Vaan said. 

Suddenly, the sound of boots on stone came from the hallway outside, and seconds later the mysterious man entered the room. 

"Fran, time to go. Trouble outside."

Fran nodded. "I understand."

"Do you have the stone?", he asked.

She held up the item, its glow all but dissipated. The sky pirate turned to Vaan. 

"Well well, not so determined after all, eh?"

Vaan felt his face go red. "Shut up!"

The man shrugged. "Anyhow, word of advice. Stay clear of the streets. The Imperials are busy with a crackdown on the rebels, and I don't think they will take kindly to a boy who just broke into the treasury. Fran, let's go."

The man rushed out of the chamber, and Fran moved to follow him. As she rested her foot on the entrance, she looked back at Vaan. She put two fingers in her mouth and sucked on them seductively. Then she blinked, and disappeared after her companion.

Vaan was alone in the chamber again. He could hear the sounds of commotion coming from outside the castle. Unsure of what to do, he sat on one of the treasure chests. A part of him felt disgusted with himself; he allowed himself to be seduced by that viera, to give up his principles he so held dear. And for what? Just for a few minutes of fun with that woman, that manipulative, mean, cold, beautiful, sexy, tight...Vaan shook his head.

He had a couple of very confusing days ahead of him.


End file.
